Aftermath
by Elemental-756
Summary: "It's a party. Try to enjoy it." What happened after?


"Uh...Mabel." Said Candy, gentling shaking her to get her away from the table of food that she was stuffing her face with. Grenda had the exact same face as candy: taken back.

"Yeah?" She asked, her mouth full of food. She could see the expressions her two friends shared and saw Candy lightly pointing at something in the centre of the room, motioning her eyes to it that she looked towards. Lots of other people were staring at it as well. Mabel allowed food to drop out her mouth and splatter on the floor that a butler quickly cleaned up in an instant. She eventually donned the same face as everyone else when she fully saw it.

Clanking their jugs of punch together after finding each other had led to them slow dancing when that special music started playing... Now they were kissing, dead centre of the room. The other couples on the dance floor stared at them with mixed expressions, but none of them were negative or disgustive. Most of them were...happy towards the sight.

Pacifica's minions were tempted to intervene, but held back. Their boss looked happy; others were tempted to intervene, but didn't for the same reason; McGucket had almost forgotten about the doomsday clock on the laptop when he saw the scene; Agent Powers and Trigger almost forgot about their mission when they saw it. Everyone just went blank of thought when they saw it.

"Oh my God." Slowly whispered Preston Northwest at the sight that disgusted him. His own daughter, his flesh and blood was making out with...that thing. He made his way to break them up, but his wife dragged him back fiercely. He looked at her to see her face of fury.

"She is our daughter, Preston. You let her do what she wants." She whispered to him before looking back towards the scene, smiling and taking a big reassuring breath. Preston was probably more shocked about her than the scene. He looked at it one last time before storming off, retreating deeper into the mansion.

Eventually, the two stopped kissing when it became too tiring to them.

"My dad's going to kill you. Literally kill you." Pacifica said.

"I don't care." Dipper said back and the two kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other's necks. The whole room was instead starstruck and heart filled at the sight now. They were happy together and that was good enough to them. Even Mabel wasn't tempted to gag and vomit at the sight, but she had full intentions of having a very interesting discussion with Dipper afterwards.

However, the party was eventually over and the guests inevitably sprawled out, Dipper being last to go no matter how much he didn't want to. Mabel ended up making him leave on kind terms and she watched him go, waving and smiling... Pacifica's mother suddendly hugged her daughter tightly when it was just the two of them which Pacifica was definitely not expecting.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you." She said, squeezing her blushing cheeks.

"Ow." Pacifica muttered, putting a hand up to the now burning red skin. Her mother softly laughed and departed, leaving Pacifica alone. She wanted nothing more than to collapse in her bed, but she knew she'd end up talking to dad about this. A moment she dreaded.

She eventually dawdled throughout the mansion, stalling time, and found her room, door open. She took a deep breath and walked in proudly and confidently until she saw her dad staring out the window, watching the cars leave.

"Pacifica." He greeted, turning around to face her with his hands behind his back and a comforting smile on his face. She looked away from him and began nervously rubbing one of her arms. He calmly walked over to her and bent down to have a little one-on-one session. His presence only made her look further away.

"I love him, okay." She peeped before he had a chance to say anything. She closed her eyes and tensed up. He was more than likely to tear the two apart from each other by any means necessary because reputation was too important to him, but she had to be strong. She wouldn't be his slave any longer.

"I know that. I didn't miss you two tongue wrestling back there." He said. His daughter was silent. "But..." He started, producing the bell. Here it comes. "I-look at me!" He commanded. She weakly did so with a face of misery. She had tears welling up in her eyes. "You know it would never work, between you two, right?" He said, putting his other hand on her shoulder in a pathetic attempt to comfort her. She was mere seconds from crying, begging to let her be with him. She saw his arm move, ready to ring the device of her dread...but instead he just tossed into the corner of her room. She saw it fly away and looked back at him in confusion. "But good luck." Pacifica offered a watery smile before hugging him tightly and letting the tears pool out her sockets.

"I love you, Daddy." She said, giddy, happy.

"I love you too, poppet." He said, stroking her hair. "You're my daughter after all."


End file.
